Fixed Myself
by GreekGoddess16
Summary: Bella had everything ripped away from her in one blow. When she left to change her own fate, she found some friends in unexpected people. Then, she became like them. When Bella goes home, how different will she be? Will she accept the love handed to her? Or will she find out that maybe she didn't really fix herself? AN: Bella H. & Bella are meant to be the same person in this story


**R&R! Please be nice. PS: Nice people might get sneak peeks. (-; Sorry guest reviewers. Only member can PM. **

Gone. That's the only word I could think of for weeks and weeks. All gone. The Cullens, check. Charlie, check. Jacob, check. God, I was pathetic. But I needed my grieving time. I mean, I wasn't only losing those people, I lost a lifestyle. The few people who could've helped me get over that particular loss died. No, not died. More like they were murdered. By Victoria. She killed my only lifeline. She broke the broken girl.

Since the town of Forks was no help, I decided to move and get help fixing the shattered remains of Bella Swan. After a week of packing, I was out of that awful place. I was flying to Australia on my own private plane. Thank god Charlie left me his things. I needed a new start, and I suppose Charlie somehow managed to help me do it. Amazing.

Australia was like a breath of fresh air. The beaches were beautiful, the sun setting on the water was heaven, and the people I met were friendly. Unfortunately, I had yet to finish high school, so I enrolled in a local public school. Fortunately, I came during summer. I spent the break on the beach either jogging, swimming, or tanning. I still had a week left of summer when I looked in the mirror and realized that the tan I had gotten did not agree with my hair color.

So I dyed it blond. But not bleached blond, the kind with darker highlights and stuff. It smelled bad for a while, but I looked much better. When I had only four days left until school started, I saw something unusual on the beach. These two girls were talking to this guy – Nate? – who was teasing me, and then his board flipped over. The water around him was bubbly, so I knew it was slightly unnatural, if not completely. The girls giggled, then walked off.

At first, I was intrigued by the chance of the supernatural, then I brushed that off. I'd already had my share of that crap. And that didn't work out too well, now did it? But then I was handed a flyer for Rikki's Cafe, and went to the grand opening. Little did I know, Rikki was one of the girls from the beach. The the other is called Cleo, and -let me tell ya- that girl is a really bad actress. Now, I won't win any Oscars, but she needs some help.

I mentioned the beach incident to her, and – judging by the recognition in her eyes – she remembered immediately. But she pretended to think for a moment, and then went "Oh, that was you?" and introduced herself to me. Lame, but hey.

Then I had to suffer through this god-awful band that would've been alright if they were playing a different song. One with no vocals at all. Not even humming. I pretty much told Rikki so, and she said I sounded like I knew something about music. I did, but not a ton. Just a few years worth of music classes. When I was five. But, she was desperate, so I helped. Rikki kicked the singer off the microphone, and this blond guy called Lewis played drums after the other guy quit. I looked at some of the songs, and sang for a while. I was way better than the other guy, because the whole place was cheering.

When I finished my third song, I noticed that Rikki and Cleo had been gone for a long time, and I could hear the sounds of a slightly heated argument outside the Cafe. I went outside, and found them saying that the water tentacle was out to get Cleo. Weird conversations these two have. I immediately figured out that they were involved in something magical, supernatural. I asked them if they were okay, and as Rikki said yes, she was taken by water, and Cleo jumped into the sea to look for her.

Being the crazy person I am, I followed Cleo. Right after I hit the water, I felt a weird sensation all over. My sight went fuzzy for a moment, and when it returned, I had a tail. A golden, shimmering tail. Not the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me, but by far the coolest. I looked around the ocean and saw Cleo looking at me. She had a tail too. That would explain the conversation that no rational person would ever have.

Rikki yelled from far below us, and Cleo raced after her. She seemed to just glide through the water, so I copied her. It worked really well, and I followed the two to a small cave. The water tentacle released Rikki, but went after me. I was stuck inside it. Strangely, I loved it. I mean, sure, I could feel Rikki and Cleo trying to get me out, but I was perfectly content inside it. Then images stated flashing before my eyes. One was of us now, as we are, the others were of us in the future. We looked different, and we were all friends. I was a mermaid in those too. Then I saw myself give up my powers before the moon. Why would I ever be stupid enough to do something so idiotic? Give up my superpowers? NO! That future was not happening.

* * *

I broke out of the water, and promptly fainted, hitting my head on the rocks on the side of the pool.

**So. What do ya think? I tried to transform Bella into the version I could deal with, and still herself while making her Bella from H2O at the same time. How did I do? I'm a bit scared about the slight cliff-hanger, but I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. Promise. R&R!**


End file.
